


Pink Moon

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: A moonlit interlude.





	Pink Moon

The remaining members of the Resistance had landed on yet another old base from the days of the Rebellion. It was a planet covered in forests and lush vegetation. The base itself sat nestled underneath tall, gnarled trees at the edge of a meadow dotted with colourful flowers. It was a peaceful and beautiful place but few people noticed this, more interested in whether the base would provide adequate protection. A flurry of activity ensued and it soon became apparent that the base would indeed be able to keep them safe for at least a few days. There was a strong sense of relief that the group would be able to have at least a few days to recover. People started to disperse across the base, looking to rest and recuperate. 

The sleeping quarters were an oppressive warren of rooms and, seeking some fresh air, Finn found himself alone by the entrance to the base, he sighed quietly and leaned against the wall. It felt strange after all the adrenaline of battle to have a quiet moment. There had been so much destruction and death, Finn still couldn’t quite believe he was still here. He had been ready to take out that cannon, no matter what happened, to do what so many others in the Resistance had selflessly done before. But Rose had saved him, given him the chance to keep fighting, to live. He hadn’t fully appreciated what she’d done until now. Rose. All the horror of the recent events seemed slightly muted when he thought about her.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” The voice startled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Rose standing slightly behind him. “The moon, I mean, I’ve never seen a pink one. I’ve seen a yellow ones before...” She paused and looked away from him. “Ugh, sorry, I’m rambling again. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Finn smiled. “You’re not. At all.” An awkward silence filled the air as Finn wondered what to say next. Suddenly, all he could think about was the kiss they had shared. He’d been in shock, stunned by the crash of the ships, and she’d kissed him. He felt like he had a thousand questions for her but he didn’t know where to start. He felt nervous, like he wanted to run, but when he looked at Rose he couldn’t move.

“It’s nice out here, isn’t it?” Finn wanted to kick himself, couldn’t he think of anything better to say? But at least it was true, it was nice out here. They were leaning against opposite sides of the door, looking out at the tranquil meadow in the soft pink moonlight.

“It feels like a million miles away from the First Order. I know we won’t be safe for long but you’re right, it is nice out here.” Rose walked forward, tentatively stepping on to the long grass of the meadow. After a few steps, she dropped down and lay back on the ground, Finn watched her disappear into the thick grass. “You coming?” She called softly. Finn pushed himself off the wall and lay down next to her, noticing the pleasant citrusy smell of the flowers. The dark sky stretched above them, millions of stars sparkling behind the dusky rose coloured moon.

”I used to do this with my sister when we were kids. We’d look at the stars and the moon and talk about escaping our crappy planet to have adventures.” Rose sniffed and Finn turned his head slightly to look at her and saw her wipe some tears from her eyes.

“What was she like?” Finn asked.

Rose smiled. “She was brave, and kind, and so so funny. She was kinda a badass, I wanted to be like her.”

Finn turned on his side and looked at Rose. “Sounds like you are like her. I mean, you’ve been pretty damn heroic. I’m sure she’d be proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Rose reached over to Finn and squeezed his hand. “I still can’t believe she’s gone but I’m so proud of her.”

“I wish I could have met her.” Finn squeezed her hand in return and turned onto his back. They lay there in silence looking up at the stars, comfortably enjoying each other’s company.

“You know, back where I come from, yellow moons are good luck. I wonder if pink ones are too?” Rose seemed to want to change the subject from her sister, so Finn decided to try and lighten the mood.

“I hope so. We need some luck.” Finn shuffled closer to Rose. “I’m pretty confident things will start going our way though, y’know, we do make a good team after all.” He smiled and found himself unable to stop when he looked at her. Finn leaned closer and they kissed gently.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, I’m new to writing. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
